The angelic demon and the demonic angel
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro, sang demon dari klan Kokuyo dihadapkan pada sebuah misi menghancurkan kota Vongola. Namun, kota kecil itu dijaga oleh beberapa angel. Bad summary. Requested by Reika Izanagi no susan'o. AU, OOc, Geje. 10069, Dae69, and 100Dae. Mind to read?


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 10069 include Dae69 and 100Dae

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

The Angelic Demon and the Demonic Angel

…

…

Sunyi. Salah satu deskripsi dari tempat para demon. Alam Demon, para manusia menyebutnya. Tempat berkumpulnya demon- demon kejam dan keji. Alam demon tak hanya memiliki satu klan demon saja. Ada beribu- ribu klan demon di sana bersiap untuk menghancurkan umat manusia, dengan cara paling keji.

Klan Kokuyo, salah satu klan demon yang paling tua. Dipimpin oleh demon kuat yang berpenampilan penuh dengan perban di sekujur badannya. Anggotanya menyebutnya sebagai sang Unhearted, demon keji yang membantai ratusan ribu nyawa umat manusia.

Rokudo Mukuro, sebuah nama yang tidak asing di klan tersebut. Dia adalah anak sang pemimpin klan. Namun, agak berbeda dengan tingkah laku ayahnya yang keji dan kejam, dia lebih 'lembut' dalam membantai manusia. Memiliki gaya rambut yang terbilang unik berwarna biru gelap kuncir kuda, dengan mata yang berbeda warna serta wajah yang menawan. Banyak yang mengatakan itu adalah keistimewaan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Tibalah hari dimana dia memperoleh misi penting dari ayahnya.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Anda memanggil saya?" kata Rokudo sambil berlutut di hadapan ayahnya.

"Anakku, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menghancurkan manusia di kota Vongola. Kota penuh dosa. Hancurkan sampai tak ada sejarah mengungkapnya lagi," titah Unhearted.

"Baik, yang Mulia,"

"Tapi, perlu kau ingat lagi. Banyak sekali pantangan yang akan kau hadapi. Berhati- hatilah dengan klan demon lain yang bias saja membunuhmu. Dan berhati- hatilah pada Angel. Jika kau sampai jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya kau akan kehilangan sayap hitam demonmu dan akan menjadi makhluk penuh dosa, manusia untuk selamanya," lanjut Unhearted dengan penuh penekanan di beberapa katanya.

"Baik, yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas peringatannya,"

Dengan satu anggukan hormat, Rokudo Mukuro berjalan keluar istana klannya. Mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang menuju kota Vongola.

=== nnnn ===

Tap.. tap.. langkah kaki seorang Rokudo Mukuro terdengar, menandai akan hancurnya kota Vongola. Tapi, ada yang salah. Tidak seperti tempat- tempat sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayap hitam sumber kekuatannya lagi.

"Kufufu.. sepertinya tempat ini sedikit merepotkan," ujarnya pelan.

…

…

…

Tepat di atas langit Vongola, berkumpul beberapa Angel pelindung kota tersebut. Mereka dengan sayap putih cantiknya, menatap kota Vongola yang tenang.

"Byakuran-san, apa Anda yakin ingin pergi ke kota Vongola untuk membasmi demon- demon yang ingin menghancurkannya?" tanya angel laki- laki berkacamata.

"Tenang saja, Sho-chan! Ini bukan tugas yang berat. Lagipula ini tugas kita untuk menjaga kota itu, kan?" jawabnya riang.

"Ehm.. ta- tapi apa Byakuran-san tidak butuh pendamping? Menurut rumor ada dua klan demon yang mengutus dua wakilnya untuk menghancurkan kota itu,"

"Ahaha.. kau pikir aku cukup lemah untuk menghadapi mereka? Lagipula, Sho-chan, kota itu adalah kota magis. Dimana demon tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di siang hari," katanya riang sambil melahap marshmallow putihnya.

…

…

…

=== nnnn ===

"Oya? Sepertinya demon sepertiku kehilangan kekuatan di siang hari begini. Merepotkan, butuh beberapa waktu untuk menghancurkan kota luas begini," gumamnya pelan.

Entah karena saking seriusnya berpikir, sang demon Kokuyo, Rokudo Mukuro, tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK..

"I-itai," suara seorang pemuda di depan Rokudo.

"Ah, gomen!" Rokudo bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda berambut putih di depannya.

"Daijobu," kata pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan Rokudo.

Blush.

'Eh, kenapa rasanya aneh begini? Kufufu' batin Rokudo.

"A-ano, apa Anda warga Vongola?" tanya Rokudo mengalihkan blushing di pipinya.

Pemuda rambut putih itupun mengangguk.

"Bisakah Anda mengantarkan saya keliling kota? Saya pendatang baru di sini,"

"Tentu, nona manis?" goda Byakuran- pemuda rambut putih itu.

"Oya? Anda salah, tuan. Saya laki- laki,"

"Tak ada bedanya bagiku, kau tetap manis,"

Blush getting redder

"Kufufu, bisakah Anda serius?"

"Aku serius, manis. *Byakuran menggandeng tangan Rokudo* Ayo! Kita telusuri kota ini," ujarnya dengan senang hati.

Sang demon- Rokudo Mukuro pun menuruti perkataan pemuda rambut putih itu, mau tak mau hatinya semakin berdegup kencang.

'Tangan pemuda ini hangat, t-tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan?'

…

…

…

Millefiore apartment – tulisan dipapan di depan Rokudo dan Byakuran berdiri.

"Disini harga sewanya lumayan murah, fasilitasnya bagus. Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini," kata Byakuran.

"Ah, trims atas sarannya, um-.."

"Bya-ku-ran.. kalau butuh bantuan panggil aku!" ujar Byakuran sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Rokudo Mukuro hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku pemuda aneh yang baru dikenalnya itu. 'Ah, sudahlah,' dengusnya pelan sambil menunduk. Saat dia ingin melihat siluet pemuda itu lagi, pemuda itu sudah lenyap. Aneh.

=== nnnn ===

Malampun menyelimuti kota Vongola, saatnya para demon berinvasi untuk menghancurkan kota ini dan membunuh penduduknya. Rokudo Mukuro keluar dari apartmentnya, berjalan menjauh dan mengepakkan sayap hitamnya.

Di lain tempat, seorang demon menyeringai melihat Rokudo yang sedang menapaki jalanan yang gelap sendirian. Demon ini adalah demon yang diawasi oleh klan Kokuyo, dia adalah pemimpin klan Vindice. Dengan kepakan sayap hitamnya nan anggun, demon ini yang diketahui bernama Daemon Spade memotong jalan Rokudo Mukuro.

"Nufufu.. kucing manis, sedang apa kau malam- malam begini? Kota ini milikku, jadi enyahlah dari sini," kata Daemon sombong.

"Oya? Sejak kapan kota ini jadi milikmu, Daemon? Kufufu," balas Rokudo.

Daemon Spade pun dengan kecepatan kilat mendekati Rokudo Spade, Rokudo yang tahu dengan gerakan tiba- tiba menghindarinya. Namun, perbedaan speed mereka berdua berbeda, Daemon lebih unggul. Daemon meraih tangan Rokudo, menarik tubuhnya maju, memegang dagunya, lalu mencium bibirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sayap hitam Rokudo Mukuro terbakar oleh api yang tidak terlihat. Rokudo berusaha melepaskan ciuman Daemon.

"Kufufu, kau licik sekali menggunakan cara kotor itu untuk menghilangkan kekuatanku sementara?"

"Nufufu, that's great kissing, honey! Apapun kulakukan untuk membunuhmu, karena kota ini akan jatuh di tanganku. Sekarang coba, apa kau bisa melawanku sekarang?" ejek sang demon berambut biru lebih terang daripada rambut Rokudo.

Rokudo, sedikit panik, mengeluarkan jurus ilusinya. Namun, nihil hasilnya. Kekuatan Daemon lebih superior darinya.

Tap..

Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kegelapan, sang pemuda rambut putih yang dikenal Rokudo Mukuro muncul.

"B-byakuran?"

"Aku tahu, hatimu memanggilku," kata Byakuran mendekati Rokudo.

"Oya? Siapa dia, Rokudo? Kenapa dia bisa melihatmu dalam wujud demon? Dia manusia, kan?" ujar Daemon.

Byakuran berjongkok di samping Rokudo. Menggendong Rokudo, ala bridal.

"He-hei, turunkan aku! Di sini berbahaya, apa kau tahu?" protes Rokudo, sedikit malu.

"Aku tahu. Dia yang menyerangmu, kan? Daemon Spade, sang pemimpin klan demon Vindice," kata Byakuran lantang.

"Ta-tapi kau..," kata- kata Rokudo terputus seakan ada yang membiusnya, dia tertidur dalam dekapan Byakuran.

Setelah yakin, Rokudo tertidur dalam dekapannya, Byakuran mengeluarkan sayap putihnya.

"Kau? Angel? Kenapa kau berkomplot dengan demon seperti dia?" ujar Daemon kaget.

"It's secret, little honey!"

Mulailah pertarungan antara Daemon dan Byakuran. Daemon terus menyerang Byakuran, namun dengan proteksi Angelnya Byakuran bias bertahan.

"Hanya itu saja yang bias kau lakukan?" ejek Daemon.

Byakuran hanya menyeringai, menutup tubuhnya dan Rokudo dalam gendongannya dengan sayap putih besarnya. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua lenyap.

"Cih!"

=== nnnn ===

Rokudo Mukuro membuka matanya, ada siluet pemuda berambut putih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mukuro-kun!" sapanya riang.

"K-kau, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hehem.. kau tidak ingat rupanya, demon imut!" godanya.

"T-tunggu! Kenapa kau tahu aku ini demon?" tanya Rokudo.

"Himitsu!"

=== nnnn ===

Daemon Spade sedang tertidur di cabang pohon yang rindang. Tiba- tiba matanya terbuka ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Terlambat. Byakuran sudah berada di depannya, dekat sekali.

"Ini hukumanmu, Daemon," Byakuran menyeringai lalu memberikan kecupan pada bibir Daemon.

Perlawanan Daemon Spade sia- sia. Sayap hitamnya yang invisible seketika luluh menjadi abu hitam. Kekuatan demonnya telah diambil. Dia berubah menjadi makhluk penuh dosa, manusia.

"Kau telah mengambil Mukkun dariku," katanya sambil menyeringai melihat pemuda berambut biru cerah tertidur.

=== nnnn ===

"Aku kembali," suara riang terdengar lagi di kamar Rokudo.

"Aku tak mengaharapkanmu kembali,"

Byakuran hanya tersenyum, yang disenyumi malah memalingkan muka.

"Trims,"

"Buat?"

"Kau telah menolongku,"

"Sama- sama, terus.."

"Terus apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, rambut uban?" wajah Rokudo semakin lama semakin merah.

"Daisuki,"

"Oya?"

"Daisuki, Mukuro-kun,"

Tanpa basa- basi lagi, Byakuran memegang dagu Rokudo Mukuro. Membuka mulutnya, yang bersangkutanpun memberi akses pada Byakuran. Seketika lidah Byakuran memasuki rongga mulut Rokudo. Menghisap dan menikmati saripati di dalamnya. Tak sadar, sayap Rokudopun mulai terbakar. Kekuatannya hilang. Sejenak dia mendorong tubuh Byakuran.

"Kau? Angel?" katanya marah.

"Hehem.. yes I am!" katanya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Byakuran berjalan menuju jendela kamar Rokudo, mengepakkan sayap putihnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi dengan begini aku bisa menemuimu setiap saat," setelah berkata seperti itu Byakuran menghilang diterpa cahaya terang.

"Kuso!"

Begitulah nasib sang demon- mantan demon, Rokudo Mukuro, yang kini berubah statusnya menjadi manusia biasa.

==== FIN ====

Hosh! Saya ngetiknya ngebut neh… akhirnya kelar juga sebelum UAS!

Kesampaian juga bikin beginian…

Yosh! Minna-san, review onegai… *bows*


End file.
